Cake Rampage
by Gomi Ichigo
Summary: Mikado that remembers Masaomi's birthday attempts to make a cake in the remaining days before the awaiting day but...It wouldn't be easy as he thinks.


_Introduction:_

_Hello everyone! ^_^_

_This is my first DRRR!! Fan-fiction and my first story in this site. _

_The story is actually an advance birthday tribute for Masaomi~ (Yeah. I know. SO advance. Haha. XD)_

_Rated T. Prepare for the sweet BL and TONS of pairing hints. ^ ^;_

_I hope you'll enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own DRRR!! Characters. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita. Just telling you in case you didn't know._

* * *

**Sign I – A delicious dream**

The Class Representative meeting ended and Mikado and Anri were now walking through the corridor of their school. The sun rays were reflecting into the windows and Mikado noticed started talking to Anri and said to her – "Sonohara-san, we must hurry. It's starting to get dark." Anri just respond with the statements "You're right."

Now, they are almost out at the campus but they saw Masaomi on their way. Masaomi greeted them with a very jolly smile on his face. Mikado was surprised to see him because the Disciplinary meeting ends almost 3 hours ago. Mikado wears an expression that Masaomi can easily read. And so, Masaomi goes behind Mikado and whispered.

"So, how are you? Did you two have a great time?" Mikado that was startled jumped in a very un-cool manner. Anri that doesn't have any idea what's happening asked Mikado – "Is there something wrong Ryugamine-san?" Mikado quickly replied on her and said to her with rumbling "Hahaha! It's nothing. Right, Masaomi?" "Yeah. Yeah."Masaomi replied having a silly voice.

They joyfully went outside their school and now walking through the streets on their way home. The three of them was having fun conversations while sharing their aspirations. Masaomi thought that spending his days with them was one of the happiest things he gone through.

Mikado was quite annoyed on Masaomi's actions a while they were at the school so he attempts to mentally attack his best friend but he failed 'cause they were about to cross different paths now. Anri bids her goodbye to the two and left. Mikado also says his goodbye to Masaomi and quickly ran away. Masaomi that was left alone decided to visit 'that' hospital again. After a minute or so he left the place and went home having some serious thoughts.

* * *

On the other hand, Mikado actually went to the North Gate of the Ikebukuro Station to have some stroll alone.

While walking through the place he saw an Electronic Clock that has a date indicator stating the time and date – 8:27 pm; June 15, 20XX.

Mikado thinks thoroughly _"June…June…… Right! I almost forgot about it!"_ Mikado runs into a cake shop and asks to have a reservation but unfortunately they were full on 'that day'. So he just bought a Strawberry Shortcake to eat and walked through his apartment with a little disappointment.

* * *

When he arrived at his room, Mikado prepares a plate and eats the cake he bought. Even he's quite disappointed, the cake that he ate cheered him up. So after eating and fixing things, He switched his PC on and logged on to the chatroom and started to greet –

---Tanaka Taro-san has entered the chatroom---

【Tanaka Taro: Good Evening… …】

[Setton: 'Evening.]

Kanra: Hey~ Good Evening!

【Tanaka Taro: The cake that I bought at the North Gate was so delicious.】

Kanra: Ehhhh…~ The one that's on Ikebukuro Train Station?

【Tanaka Taro: Right…】

Kanra: I also bought a cake at the place to treat myself~

Kanra: The design on their cakes was extremely cute!

Kanra: ｖ（≧∀≦）ｖ ~

【Tanaka Taro: You really like cakes aren't you Kanra-san?】

Kanra: Of course I do!

Kanra: How about you Setton-san, do you like cakes?

[Setton: Not really but I like having cakes when there's a celebration…]

Kanra: Celebrations… You mean like Birthdays and such~?

【Tanaka Taro: ! ! !】

[Setton: What happened?]

【Tanaka Taro: I forgot to research something… 】

Kanra: What is it?

【Tanaka Taro: Cake…Recipes. 】

-*Secret Mode*-

_*secret mode* Kanra: For whom? And why?_

_*secret mode*__【__Tanaka Taro: It's for my best friend. His birthday will be four days from now.__】_

_*secret mode* Kanra: I see. For Masaomi-kun…_

_*secret mode* Kanra: For sure, he'll like it._

_*secret mode*__【__Tanaka Taro: I hope so…__】_

_*secret mode* Kanra: Don't worry. Just do your best and give your best shot!_

_*secret mode*__【__Tanaka Taro: Yeah. Thanks.__】_

Kanra: w w w

[Setton: Kanra-san, your manners please.]

Kanra: I'm sorry about that...orz

[Setton: Oh…Something came up.]

[Setton: It's time for work. Bye guys~]

【Tanaka Taro: See you soon…】

Kanra: Bye-bye Setton-san~

---Setton-san has left the chatroom---

【Tanaka Taro: I also need to go. Good night, Kanra-san…】

---Tanaka Taro-san has left the chatroom---

Kanra: Huh?

Kanra: Ehhh…I'm all alone now!

Kanra: Well then, I'm going off too~

---Kanra-san has left the chatroom---

* * *

So, Mikado started researching recipes. He doesn't know much about Masaomi's taste when it comes to cakes but he noticed how his best friend liked chocolates. Mikado decided to learn making Chocolate Strawberry cake for his birthday gift to his treasured best friend. He found an appetizing recipe but it's quite complex for a beginner.

"Looks like making cakes aren't easy after all." Mikado thought in his mind and sighed.

"I think I'll just save this and think carefully if I would really do this one…" After downloading the recipe he turned off his PC and decided to sleep.

* * *

Masaomi still felt a little bit uneasy on going into 'that place' deeply breathes and uttered "Man, I can't sleep." He turns around on his bed and was trying to focuses to feel exhausted.

He closed his eyes and starts to think happy thoughts. When doing it so the first thing that came to his mind was his childhood days with Mikado playing tag. Masaomi unconsciously smiled and now was forming a sleep with a sweet dream.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikado was on his bed dreaming about what would be the outcome if he gave a home-made cake to his best friend ---

"_Happy Birthday Masaomi! "_

"_Thanks for greeting and letting me spend my birthday here at your apartment. "_

"_You're Welcome. I actually made you a cake as my present. I hope you liked it."_

"_Wow! That's great man! Come on let's make a call to Anri-chan so that she can join with us."_

"_But that cake was especially for you!"_

_Masaomi that was shocked on Mikado stated just laughed loudly._

"_What's funny?"_

"_I just thought that you do have girly characteristics aren't you Mikado?"_

"_Shut up, Birthday boy."_

_Masaomi sliced the cake and replied to Mikado "See? Just like that. That personality of yours was so adorable. I want to eat you up or something. Probably you taste better than the cake you'd made." Then he put the cake into a plate and started eating._

"_That joke was really lame Masaomi…" Mikado replied._

_While chewing the cake he still replied to Mikado "I'm not joking. And by the way this cake was delicious."_

_Mikado that was surprised on Masaomi's reply just holds his cell phone and told Masaomi "I'm going to e-mail Sonohara-san to come here…"_

_Having a serious expression, Masaomi grabbed Mikado's left hand. Mikado that was quite scared dropped his cell phone and moaned._

_Masaomi started talking to Mikado asked "What's wrong? I'm not going to eat you but please let me taste you a little bit." Mikado that was about to reply was stopped----_

"AHHHHHH!" Mikado shouted. He woke up and muttered "Seriously, what's up with that dream?"

* * *

He gets up to his bed and changed clothes to his school uniform. Having cup noodles as his breakfast, fixed his things and walks to the street in going to school like always do.

He saw Masaomi as usual and tries to greet him but the words aren't coming out on his mouth.

Masaomi smiled in front of Mikado and told him "Yo Mikado! Good Morning~" and Mikado just simply replied on him

"Good morning too Masaomi." Masaomi noticed that Mikado was quite down this morning and so he mentioned about his dream last night.

"You know Mikado I dreamt of you last night."

"EHHH!" Mikado screamed. Masaomi asked "What's wrong?" and then Mikado's face literally turned red.

"Oh, so you're not interested on hearing my story aren't you? I just want to say that I had a great dream of our childhood. Do you think I'll tell you a joke again? Geez." Masaomi said to Mikado irritably.

They didn't notice that they were almost at the school gate. With a little distance away Mikado and Masaomi sighted Anri and Masaomi runs into her and greeted her "Good morning Anri-chan~!" Mikado sighed and after he done it his worries about his dream disappeared and so he also greeted Anri with delight.

Next Chapter: **Sign II – Points – Sweets = A dreadfully long day**

* * *

**_Note: _**___Secret Mode is a.k.a. the Private Mode/Private Message._

_In the light novel that mode was called as PM but in the anime as you noticed they used the term SM (Secret Mode)._


End file.
